


Red Beads

by Altiria



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace's necklace, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Portgas D. Ace mentioned, Post-Marineford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altiria/pseuds/Altiria
Summary: Coby while assisting in the clean up of Marineford comes across a red bead hidden in the rubble.





	Red Beads

It was supposed to be a punishment or at least the start of one. Coby had earned it when he stepped bodily between Akainu and Luffy while yelling out to stop the killing. Coby didn't regret it though, even as he moved debris into large bags and piles. He was expected to help clean up Marineford which was nothing compared to what Coby could have gotten for his actions. He had to thank Garp who seemed to be going quite easy on him, no doubt because it had been Luffy he'd saved. 

Coby lifted a large rock and hefted it into the air. Though as he glanced under it, he paused. A red bead lay there glittering dully in the overcast sky. It seemed so terribly out of place that Coby was momentarily confused as to why it would ah- oh, Coby remembered now. Fire-Fist Ace had been wearing a necklace of red beads that had snapped when Admiral Akainu- when Akainu... when it happened.

Gently he put the rock down and reached forward, Coby pulled the small bead from the ground. There wasn't even a scratch on it; the glass must be made of sturdy stone. 

Luffy had been carried away by Jimbe Coby remembered, and Shanks had taken Ace's body away after. Luffy hadn't been able to see his brothers grave, let alone be able to mourn his brother's death.

Holding the bead in his palm Coby was hit with a strange feeling. For an unfathomable reason he didn't like the idea that anything of Ace was left on Marine territory. Not because he was a pirate and the idea disgusted him, but instead because Ace should be returned to the sea he'd chosen. Anything of his being in their custody seemed wrong, Coby didn't like it.

Coby looked at the bead so unassuming in his hand then he glanced around the area. He was close to where Ace had died, perhaps Coby could find the other beads. Then maybe, maybe he'd give those beads to Luffy the next time they met, and Luffy would have them to mourn his brother. 

He placed the bead in his pocket and continued working. 

The other beads were not easy to find. Coby had to climb physically into a crack and a small tunnel to collect a second. A third he'd located shoved deep into the dirt, one had been floating on a piece of ice leftover in the bay. Another he'd traded a month of night-shifts for since it had been another marine that found it and refused to relinquish his 'trophy.' Coby might have needed to threaten that one. 

He eventually had to find an older wanted poster of Fire-fist Ace so he could count how many beads there should have been on the necklace. From the image, he discovered he was still missing seven beads from the whole collection.

Coby managed to locate five of those while cleaning up the area, two of which he found in the trash. He supposed he'd gotten quite dirtied from his efforts of digging through the dusty debris. 

The sixth had been wordlessly handed to him by Helmeppo who refused to keep eye contact even when Coby hugged him in thanks.

The last was found with a not so surprising person. 

“Come brat, we're leaving,” Garp grouched attempting to collect him for a patrol. Likely their last one if the crew was to be believed, Garp seemed to be retiring. No one could blame him, Luffy was known as his grandson by the whole crew and Ace was Luffy's brother which meant he'd also been Garp's family. 

“I- I can't,” Coby told him trying and failing to sound firm.

“And why is that,” Garp looked at him, tiredly, slowly, exhausted beyond comprehension but mostly due to his emotions and not because of his body. 

“Because I haven't finished,” Coby straightened as best as he could.

“Finished what?” Garp demanded sharply. 

“I am attempting to locate all the Fire-Fist Ace's beads for the necklace he wore during the battle. It is my intention to return the lost property to his mourning family,” that sounded... slightly better than hunting for beads to return a pirate necklace, to another pirate.

Garp arched a brow at him, his eyes narrowed, and he asked: “How many you need?” 

“Just one sir, I will locate it promptly and finish any work you ask of me. I will not allow this to impede my job sir.” 

“No need,” Garp sighed and shoved a hand into his pocket. Helmeppo sucked in a sharp breath and Coby nearly sagged in relief. There, in Garp's large hand was a glittering red bead. 

“You'll return it then?” Garp asked sounding so terribly human that Coby wanted to step forward a hug him. He didn't though. It would be a terrible breach of etiquette. 

“Yes, I will.” 

“Good, don't tell him I had it.” the man looked away from them mumbling something about 'not deserving to have it' but Coby was certain if he'd correctly. 

Coby stepped forward and accepted the last bead from Garp's hands. As he did Garp allowed him to skip the next patrol, Coby supposed it was a gift for what he was trying to do. Or even the time to properly string the beads together, so they weren't separated when he returned them.

Regardless because Garp did so Coby was in Marineford when Luffy and the Dark-King Rayleigh returned in the middle of the afternoon. 

Coby bolted when he heard someone ringing the bell. He launched off his temporary cot automatically shoving the necklace he'd just completed into his pocket and ran to see who was doing it. From the distance, looking down at the massive chasm in the middle of Marineford, Coby spotted Luffy standing before a group of reporters with his head down. 

This was his chance. 

Coby burst into speed aiming not for Luffy directly but rather where Luffy had come from, the enemy ship circling the island. He knew deep down Luffy would head toward it when he was done, and Coby had to make sure he intercepted Luffy before he did.

Sure enough, Luffy jammed his straw hat back on his head and bolted for the water and Coby right between them. Coby watched Luffy's expression transform into surprise. Doing his best to keep his stance non-aggressive he faced the man who inspired him. 

Luffy moved to rush past him, and Coby stuffed his hand into his pockets. From behind, the marines and reporters would see only Coby and Luffy facing off. It would look to them that Coby had attempted to punch Luffy's stomach. It seemed as though Coby had made to stop him in some way, anyway.

But from his point of view, he pressed Portgas D. Ace's necklace remade by his own hands into Luffy's. From his point of view, Luffy automatically came up gripping the beads. Luffy's eyes watered as he realized what he'd been given. Luffy gave a short nod, a clear thank you and then he was gone. 

Right after, Coby returned to his training ready and eager to become a marine to protect life. All life. Even the potential life of Luffy's child when he became the king of the pirates. For Coby would not allow a similar war to occur a second time if such a child came into being. He and Luffy would not repeat history.

Two years later when Luffy resurfaced, a string of red beads was attached to the belt around his waist.


End file.
